wolverineandthexmenfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolverine
Once known as "weapon X", Wolverine is now the leader of the X-men. Personality Logan is aggressive and decisive; he does everything for good. He seems a little stressed and a person who rarely smiles. He made friends with Hank McCoy. When he realized that Emma Frost saved Africa from the fearsome Shadow King, he became friendly with her. He took Bobby Drake back to the X-Men against the wishes of his parents and said, "your son is a mutant..." and Bobby liked the idea. He tries to Be mean. Appearance Logan has black hair, some on his face, blue eyes and Caucasion skin. He usually wears a grey T-shirt, with a necklace, jeans and a belt. Sometimes with a brown jacket. On missions, he wears a gold and blue sleeveless uniform with a mask covering most of his face. He also wears blue gloves and boots. History Early life Not much is Known about Logan's past, what is revealed about him is that he was working with Weapon X, and was also a member of Team X along with Sabertooth and Mystique who developed great feelings towards him and he felt the same about her. While on a mission with Sabertooth to capture a mutant named Cristopher Nord, Logan saw his daughter Cristy and argued with Creed about the mission. Christopher saw him and began fighting him. At the end, Logan ended up "killing" Nord. At some point,he lost all his memories and left Weapon X. Some time later, Logan went to Japan and was in love with Mariko Yoshida who was forced to marry another man by her father. Logan challenged the silver samurai for Mariko's hand but in the end, Mariko chose Harada. X-men Later, Logan joined the X-men as Wolverine he kept flirting with Jean Grey trying to get her to regain his memories which angered Cyclops and caused a rivalry between them. After a serious fight, Logan decided to leave the X-men. Just a few minutes before leaving, he witnessed an explosion that caused the disappearance of Jean and Charles. Afterwards, Logan left the X-men Return One year after the explosion, Logan saved a girl and her family from the MRD whom arrested the family for helping a mutant. Logan teamed up with Beast to save them. After rescuing them and some mutants as well, Logan realized that he needs to bring back the X-men. Gone Rogue During Kelly's press conference, Rogue was attacked by a Sentinel but save by Angel and the X-men. Wolverine tried persuading Rogue to come back but she refused stating that "no one follows a leader who isn't there". Wolverine and Beast trued convincing Bobby's parents to let their son come back. Whrn they refused, Logan broke down the door and told them that Bobby is a mutant and to "deal with it". Later, the trio stopped Kitty from going to Genosha and rejoined the team. Back to the Mansion, they found Rogue waiting for them and informed them that the Brotherhood want to ruin Kelly's press conference. The X-men went there first but realized it was a trick. Their actions persuaded the people to agree on the Mutant Registration Act. Diamonds and Destruction While rebuilding the mansion, Logan was greeted by Emma Frost who wanted to join the X-men but Logan refused. After some convincing from the woman, Logan agreed to let her joined. Emma helped in finding Charles who warned them of an upcoming a dark future. Powers and Abilities *''' Skeleton and Claws': In the past of his life, he was implanted adamantium claws in his hands. With those claws he can cut through nearly anything and scale up walls by force his claws into the wall. *'Enhanced Strength': Logan has a greater force than normal, he even manages to throw his wife who is fat. *'Agility':. *'Heightened Senses''': He has heighten senses: smell, sight, touch, hearing, taste. *Accelerated Healing Factor: When Logan is wounded by bullets, guns, scratches, or most injuries, shortly after his body will regenerate, after healing the wound disappears instantly. Relationships Beast Logan and Hank are close friends. Beast was the first one Logan would come to ask for help. Hank always acts as the voice of reasons for Wolverine. In the first episode, it's shown that both like to annoy the other Cyclops Scott is Logan's rival. Both show a huge dislike towards each other. This rivalty is the result of Logan's love for Jean. However, despite the hatred towards one another, they work together on many occasions. Emma Frost From the moment she joined the X-men, Logan wasn't quit welcoming to her due to her past. As the series progressed, he began trusting her. When it was revealed that she was a traitor Wolverine lost his trust in her. When Emma told him to give her one more chance, he did so, hinting that he might still trust her. Kristy Nord Logan first met Kristy when she was 6, she witnessed him 'killing' her father which made her vow for revenge. After learning the truth, Kristy became close to Logan. Possibly, the two might have developed a father-daughter relationship as Logan seems overprotective towards her Mystique Logan and Raven were lovers. At some point, they broke up. Although on opposite sides, they still work together and still have feelings for one another. Magneto Magneto is the main enemy of the X-men. Wolverine always doubts his plans and doesn't accept his invitation to stay on Genosha. Mariko Yoshida Mariko was Logan's love interest. He challenged the Silver Samurai for her hand but she turned him down. Years later, when her husband kidnaps the X-men, Logan turned to her. In the end, she reveals that she didn't marry him because if she did, they would have been killed. They still have feelings for each other. Nightcrawler Wolverine and Nightcrawler are friends. Logan seems to trust Kurt more and sometimes worry for him, also nicknaming Kurt "Elf". Storm Storm and Logan have a close relationship. They are often seen worried for each other. When Ororo was feeling down for the loss of Angel, Logan comforts her by promising her to bring Warren back soon. Shadowcat Logan and Kitty have a normal relationship. Although Logan is the leader, Kitty is never scared to stand up to him. Sabertooth Sabertooth is Wolverine's arch enemy. The two were partners a long time but Logan betrayed him. Since then, they've been fighting each other. Rogue Dickman sees Rogue as a daughter. It might be possible that she developed a crush on him. In Marvel Comics Wolverine's life began in Alberta, Canada, during the late 19th century (1801-1900). The man who would come to be known simply as "Logan" was born James Howlett, the second son of Elizabeth Howlett (née Hudson) and John Howlett, Sr., owners of a large estate. However, in his adulthood James came to resemble the appearance of the groundskeeper, Thomas Logan, much more closely than his legal father. It is possible that he is the product of an affair between Elizabeth Howlett and Thomas Logan. He spent most of his early years on the estate grounds and had two playmates that lived on the Howlett estate with him: Rose O'Hara, a red-headed Irish girl who was brought in from town to be a companion to young James, and a boy nicknamed "Dog", the grounds-keeper's son. Thomas Logan was an alcoholic and was extremely abusive to his son. The children were close friends but as they reached young adulthood, the abuse inflicted upon Dog warped his mind. Dog made unwanted advances toward Rose, which James reported to his father. In retaliation Dog killed James' puppy, in turn leading to the expulsion of Thomas Logan and Dog from the estate. Notes *He is voiced by Steven Blum who also does the voice of Captain America from Avengers: Earth's mightiest heroes (Whom are in the same universe as the X-men are) * He was once and agent of S.H.I.E.L.D Trivia *Logan is the main character of the series and is the only X-man who appears in all episodes. *For some reason, his right hand is cut off in the future. *In this version, Logan and Sabertooth were partners (Ironically, they can't agree on anything in other versions) *He is the only X-man in the series to be on the X-men and Team X Category:X-Men Category:Male